Mas me quiere, mas me pega
by Cath-In-The-Box
Summary: Parece ser un amor retorcido, mas sin embargo, solo quiere creer que es una de sus formas de mostrarle que lo ama. EspañaxPerú


**Título:** Mas me quiere, mas me pega.

**Escritora:** Cathy

**Datos curiosos:** Erh…pues como podrán darse cuenta el EspañaxPerú es una pareja por demás extraña la que escogí, pero que sin embargo, me fascina totalmente. He de admitir que quizás los personajes están fuera de sí. No lo escribí para ofender a nadie, si no por placer propio, así que, ya están advertidos aquellos que deseen leerlo. También siendo dedicado a mi querida Kairake que si no fuese por como una vez roleó a España , estoy mas que segura que esta idea no hubiera sido nunca creada de mi mente rara.

**Disclaemer:** Si Hetalia me perteneciera, estaría mas que segura que ya hubiera echo aparecer a los latinos y existiría mucho yaoi muajajaja. También Perú y Chile que salen mencionados no son míos del todo, el físico los he tomado prestado, mas la personalidad del peruano la he modificado a mi antojo, así que 'Guerra avisada no mata gente'.

* * *

><p>Aquel llanto que escuchaba desde media hora era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Lovino lograra salir de su habitación y fuese hacia donde provenía, estando mas que molesto por no poder tomar su siesta de la tarde. Así que con el ceño fruncido fue hacia la habitación del español y sin esperar realmente a que respondiera o le diera permiso de ingresar, entró , encontrándose con una escena de la cual hubiera preferido no haber descubierto.<p>

Ahí, en la cama se podía notar el cuerpo trigueño de un joven que se hacia ovillo mientras usaba sus brazos para cubrirse la cabeza de los látigos que recibía por parte de su agresor que; teniendo una cara de total placer, continuaba latigueando el cuerpo del mas pequeño; no importándole si le abría la piel y le hiciera sangrar, totalmente extasiado al escuchar el fuerte llanto y los intentos en vano de suplicas que le pedían se detuviese.

En el momento en que entró, lo único cuerdo que hizo en ese momento el mayor de los Italia fue el ir y embestir con todas sus fuerzas al español, logrando tumbarlo contra el suelo, acercándose luego rápido hacia el tiritante cuerpo del pelinegro que al sentir el suave toque contra su piel dejó escapar otro sollozo seguido de un gemido doloroso.

–¿¡Pero que mierda es esto, bastardo! –le reclamó el castaño mientras se quitaba su chaleco y haciendo fuerza de no desmayarse ante la sangre que tocaba, ponerle la prenda con cuidado, encima del menor que seguía temblando, encogiéndose mas en su sitio, totalmente asustado.

Sin embargo, el italiano no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del español que aun se mantenía en el suelo, su mirada esmeralda pareciendo estar perdida en algún punto del suelo. Aquello hizo molestar demasiado a Lovino que sin mas, ayudó al menor de ahí y sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás, se lo llevó de ahí.

–E-espera Lovino…–susurró el joven malherido que a pesar de lo que había pasado, giró para ver al español–¿E-el…estará bien?

–¡No preguntes algo estúpido, Perú! – frunció mas el ceño y luego lo relajó al ver como el mencionado se encogía entre los brazos que le ayudaban a caminar rumbo a la cocina. –Ese bastardo no importa ahora, el que importa aquí eres tu, que estas herido– Miguel parpadeó un momento y luego bajó su vista hacia el suelo, asintiendo y dejándose guiar por el mayor, no volviendo a hablar mas, ni cuando el italiano le andaba curando.

* * *

><p><em>Era bien sabido que Miguel Alejando Martínez Guevara , quería ante todo a quien había llegado a considerar como su 'padre' a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado; sin embargo había momentos en los cuales realmente no entendía. No, no quería entender , el porque aquel hombre se comportaba tan diferente con él.<em>

_Había momentos en que Antonio era muy cariñoso con él y con sus hermanos , hasta el punto en que se le consideraba muy pegajoso para varios, pero no para él; el gustaba mucho de aquellos cariños que el español le daba y mas aun cuando venia a visitarlo a su casa. El peruano sabia que aquello que sentía por quien siempre llamaba 'papá' o 'papito' no era solo amor fraternal, si no que iba mas allá de eso, pudiendo incluso llegar a considerarlo como un amor verdadero._

_Siendo Miguel tan sincero , una vez le confesó lo que sentía por él al español, que al principio lo tomó como algo normal, diciendo también amarlo, sin embargo cuando el pequeño peruano volvió a insistirle que lo amaba mas que un padre, supo de inmediato que su antigua colonia no mentía._

_Cuando creyó que el otro le rechazaría (por que la reacción que había recibido por parte del mayor fue una estruendosa carcajada ) , sintió como todo su mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando los cálidos labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos en lo que en un principio fue un suave y dulce beso, transformándose después en uno mas pasional, hasta agresivo incluso a lo que el menor simplemente gimió y correspondió como podía ante ahora aquel primer beso exigente que no seria el último que se darían entre ellos._

* * *

><p><em>Los primeros tres meses pasaron desde que ahora eran amantes , los únicos momentos siendo en que ambos se encontraba era cuando el español viajaba para ver al menor. Para Miguel era extraño en cierto modo que siempre viniera a visitarlo, no es que se quejara, le encantaba pasar tiempo con quien amaba, sin embargo las veces que le decía que seria él quien iría a visitarlo a su país, este se negaba rotundamente a que lo hiciera, solo abrazándolo de manera sobreprotectora y murmurándole al oído que preferiría ir a verlo no importa lo que sucediera.<em>

_Y la forma en que se lo decía, las caricias que luego seguían a aquellas palabras le hacían solo asentir y cumplir a lo que decía el otro; sus labios uniéndose en un beso demandante y luego las manos nuevamente recorriendo su cuerpo, pero esta vez para quitarle las ropas a su pequeño amante y luego poseerlo ahí mismo, no importándole en donde fuese que estuviesen._

_Sin embargo había algo que desde casi un inicio incomodaba al peruano y era que a pesar de cuan suave le tratase, cuando tenían relaciones, el español era otro. Lo desconocía totalmente; podía llegar a ser muy tosco y hasta el punto en que llegaba incluso al maltrato físico. No entendía realmente la razón de aquello, pero sin embargo a pesar de todo, continuaba amando al otro, no importándole aquel 'mínimo' detalle._

_Cuando ya andaban alrededor de seis meses , pudo notar cuan posesivo era su pareja al punto en que no le dejaba ni siquiera que viera a sus hermanos o que saliera de su casa, solo teniéndolo ahí encerrado y cuantas veces fuese posible, continuar haciéndolo suyo. Los maltratos nunca deteniéndose._

* * *

><p><em>En tanto los vecinos del peruano, hicieron notar su evidente preocupación al ver como su hermano parecía ser aislado mas y mas por aquel español. Manuel siendo quien se preocupaba mas por el peruanito, decidió ir a visitarlo, esperando no encontrar al español ahí o si lo hacia, enfrentarlo y que dejara de actuar tan posesivo.<em>

_Mas estaba en cierto modo aliviado al ver que Antonio no se encontraba, pero la sorpresa y el odio le llenaron al ver el estado tan débil y patético en el que aquel joven tan alegre y trabajador se encontraba. Se le veía más delgado y débil, pero ante todo, aquellos moretones y arañazos que adornaban tanto su cara como el resto de su cuerpo. Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso._

–_No le hagas nada_–_ había sido las palabras que el peruano llegó a murmurar al ver a su hermano tan colérico mientras le curaba las heridas abiertas que tenia por ahí. El chileno simplemente negaba con la cabeza, regañándolo ante la actitud que el otro tomaba , aconsejándolo que lo mejor seria que terminara con el mayor; la respuesta por parte del otro siendo un empujón y que se largara de su casa , gritándole que no tenia por que meterse en su relación , que al final el no necesitaba a nadie porque al final entre ambos se amaban._

_Manuel le miró una vez mas y volvió a negar simplemente con la cabeza, no sabiendo la razón del porque el peruano siempre negaría un consejo que le ayudaría quizás mas adelante para que así ya no estuviera sufriendo aquello que actualmente vivía._

* * *

><p>–Quizás…el tenia razón<p>

–¿Qué? ¿De quien hablas? – la voz del italiano había dejado de sonar tosca y ahora era suave, aunque no perdía aquel toque de molestia mientras curaba y vendaba el cuerpo del menor que se dejaba hacer de manera mansa.

–De mi vecino, Chile– murmuró, respirando con un poco de dificultad, intentando no llorar , cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos vendadas. –Si solo le hubiera echo caso…y hubiera terminado con esto…

–¿Y por que diablos no lo hiciste, idiota? ¿¡Ibas a esperar hasta que ya no pudieras caminar para recién decir 'basta'!

–¡Pero yo lo amo! – el tono de voz que usó fue mas fuerte, ahora si mirando a los ojos al italiano mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas –Lo amo…es por eso que no quiero terminar con él…

–¿Sabes que él tiene otra pareja, verdad? – el italiano esperó ver la reacción del peruano, suspirando al ver como este asentía simplemente y bajaba la vista al suelo nuevamente. – Sabes eso ¿Y aun sigues con él?

–Me necesita…aun si me llega a romper todo los huesos seguiré ahí – su voz volvió a un susurro , cerrando sus ojos mientras respiraba hondo. –En mi tierra hay una frase…que es 'Más te pego, más te quiero' …Dirás que soy un masoquista y tal vez lo sea…pero sé que mientras mas me lastima, no es por que quiera hacerlo realmente, si no porque ya no tiene otra forma de demostrar cuanto me ama – tanto el peruano como el italiano sabían muy bien que lo que había dicho el mismo Miguel era una total mentira, aun así, se aferraba a ella para no sentir como su corazón se desgarraba mas y mas ante la verdadera situación a la que se enfrentaba actualmente.

Había sido usado como un juguete sexual y a la vez como un muñeco de des estrés , y aun a pesar de eso , los sentimientos que por mas se estuviesen en ese momento deseando salir de su ser no podían, el muchachito era demasiado terco como para darle fin a aquello…y quizás eso había sido la razón del porque no hubiese terminado meses atrás con el español, porque tenia la seguridad de que le haría cambiar de actuar y de parecer.

Cosa que estaba obviamente equivocado.


End file.
